Switching Behaviors
by A'sTodayPartiesTomorrow
Summary: Everybody's drunk behavior switches, how will that go? Will they get in trouble by the cops?. Will new relationships be made?. Will Artie ever be loved? Will Tina talk? Hmm find out by reading this story.
1. Late

**A/N: First REAL story first not so good hope you enjoy and review if you can.**

* * *

Santana's standing in front of the mirror putting her gloss on and waiting for her girlfriend so they can head to another one of Rachel's 'House Party Train Wreck Extravaganza'. This time at Puck's cause' Rachel said she had gotten in trouble last time when her dad's had gotten back early.

As she was smirking at herself in the mirror believing she was the hottest piece of ass she had ever seen, Brittany came out the bathroom in a simple black dress that hugged all her curves in all the right places with custom made hoop earrings with the name 'Britt' in each hoop in cursive.

Santana stood there eyes wide with a little drool in the corner of her mouth. Brittany stood there looking at Santana worried that the Latina hasn't said a word since she came out the bathroom. She stepped closer to her, waving her hand in front of her girlfriends face trying to get a signal outta her.

"San? Are you okay? Did the pixies go into your ear and mess with the control box in your head? Cause that's what happened to me when I stuck my head under my bed trying to looks for Lord Tubbington".

Snapping outta her trance after she saw Brittany talking, she only heard half of what she said.

"Uuuh what?" Shaking her head she let her eyes fall wide again. "Britt, you look hot. Fuck when I thought I was the hottest piece of ass around you, beat me any day. Damn!".

Brittany beamed at the compliment. "Aww thanks San, you look hot too!."

Santana was wearing a tied up denim shirt a black skirt that went up to her mid-thigh and knee high, high heeled boots with an little hat that just fits her head. "Aww thanks boo, so we agree we both look smokin' I'd totally do us."

"I already do one of us" Brittany said with lust filled eyes inching closer to Santana. Santana was watching Brittany stalk up to her with predatory eyes.

Brittany just reached Santana when the Latina's phone rang playing 'Marvin Gaye and Chardonnay by Big Sean and Kanye West' indicating Puck was calling. With a big huff she walked over to the phone and pressed the button.

"What!" she snapped. "Woah why so angry, didn't get none?" Puck said with a smug grin on his face although she couldn't see it.

"Nope because being the dick you are you had to call at this moment" she said with a pissed edge to her voice.

"Ok, ok I get it I interrupted you and Brittany's sweet lady sexin' time sooory, was just wondering when you gonna get your asses over here cause' everyone else is here wondering where you two were Quinn just knew what you two were doing and Rachel being her over exaggerating self, thought you two were kidnapped, she was about to call the cops but Mercedes snatched the phone from her before she could even dial.

Santana checked the time. "Oh shit, Britt we lost track of time". She said while running to her purse and looking for her keys.

"Um I think that's because you were staring at me for about ten minutes, san" shaking her head as if it were obvious why they were late.

"Hello, Hello, Hellooooo." Brittany walked over to the phone where the Latina had discarded it on the bed.

"Hello, Puck,….San's looking for keys then we'll be gone." "Okay Britt tell san she's and asshole.

"Okay bye puck, San puck said you're a butthole."

Santana scoffed then found her keys. "Yay! I found them Britt! C'mon babe we's be out, Doing her fake Ghetto voice. And with that they were out the door.


	2. In the car

**In the car. **

Santana just got off the phone because Quinn called saying to 'hurry their ass up'. But it's not Santana's fault that she has a smokin' girlfriend and she always want's to get all up in there.

Brittany turns on her Ke$ha cd and blows 'Blow' through the car. She put the radio up on high and it's super loud but that's how she likes it.

"Blow-oooooo I love this song San" Brittany said almost yelling.

"Damn B it's really loud". Santana said half yelling.

"What?" Brittany yelled through the music.

"I said this shit is loud B!" Santana yelled.

"Huh!" Brittany yelled still rockin' to the music.

"Britt turn that shit down!" she screamed.

Brittany looked at her and pouted while she turned the dial down. "Okay Sanny you didn't have to yell like that" she said with her famous pout.

Santana smacked her lips. "Britt I was just trying to yell through the music not yell at you cause' I was mad I'm not baby."

"Oh, well…..Okay!" Brittany said doing a total 360 in her attitude.

"So you not mad at me anymore?" she said flicking her head between looking at the road and Brittany.

"Of course not babe" she said smiling.

Santana beamed at her then debated on leaning over to kiss her but didn't cause' she was currently driving and didn't want to take the risk. She decided she was gonna give her a big kiss when they get there.

"San I'm thirsty" Brittany said pouting.

"We're almost there I'll mix you up something when we get there" she said then turned back to the road.

Brittany turned to look in the back seat of the car cause' she remembers she had a pop from a week ago in there from Burger King. She finally found it in the cup holder on the door. She turned back around in her seat.

Santana just saw Brittany turn back around to face the front again with something in her hands.

"Britt whatcha got there?" she asked curiously.

"That pop you got me at Burger King" she answered.

You mean that pop I got you 'bout a week ago?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah I think so" she said about to take a drink.

What the hell! Britt! Don't drink that!" she said grabbing the cup outta her hand before she drank out of it.

"San! I was gonna drink that! Why'd you take it!" she exclaimed.

"Britt that's nasty you don't drink shit that's been in a car for over a week! You could get sick and I don't wanna see my Britter-Bar sick. Throw it out the window" She said.

"Okay" she said pouting and throwing it out the window.

But they didn't know when Brittany threw it out the window she mistakenly threw it at a cop car.

'Splash'! "What the hell!" The man's police car got splashed with old soda. Turning the window wipers on he also turned on his siren and followed the car in front of him.

**Back in the girls' car.**

"Now Britt do you understand why you can't eat or drink things you find in a car?" she asked after her little lecture about what to not to eat in a car.

"Yeah I think so" she said.

"Okay so- Before she could finish she heard a police siren behind her and looked in the mirror.

"Um San I think he want's us" she said a little scared.

"Nah no he doesn't" she said unsurely.

"Pull over, Now!" the man in the car said.

"San! Pull over!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, okay" and with that she pulled over.


	3. In the car Pt2

**A/N: 3rd chap. next chapter will be them arriving at the party p.s it's just the glee people. M in later chapter's.**

* * *

****

In the car Pt. 2

"_**Pull over, Now!" the man in the car said.**_

"_**San! Pull over!" she exclaimed.**_

"_**Okay, okay" and with that she pulled over.**_

"Okay Britt act calm and don't look him directly in the eye" she said trying to stay as calm as she can.

"Okay San but um what did you do?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know Britt I was just driving and-Hey officer!" she said changing the conversation cause' the officer came to the window.

"Hello ladies do you know why your being stopped?" he asked with all seriousness and a bit pissed.

"Um is it okay to say we don't? Cause we totally don't" Brittany said.

"Well someone in this car threw a drink at my car which is probably the dumbest thing to do unless you really wanted to go to jail" he said mad.

"Um yeah we're sorry bout' that, I just threw it out without looking back.

"Um san you didn't throw it I did" she said confused as to why she said that.

"Babe I'm just trying to help you, now shhh" she whispered so the cop wouldn't hear them.

"Listen sir we're trying to get somewhere were already late as it is, can we speed this along like now!" Santana said trying to get to the party.

"San you not suppose to talk to a cop like that" she whispered.

"I know but we have to get outta here I don't wanna waste my life talking to him, he's taking forever see this is why I'm gay now, men and taking too long".

"I thought you were gay because you loved me" she said pouting.

"I am! No, no don't do the pout I'm sorry baby I do love you, your my everything" she said trying to cheer her up.

The man stood there watching the whole thing and can see how whipped the teenage girl was. "Excuse me can we get back to the situation?" he said.

"Not now shitwad! Don't you see me in the middle of something right now?" she exclaimed before going back to Brittany.

"San what did I say about talking to people like there not important?" she said still pouting.

"To not to do that because everyone's special in their own little way" she recited kinda embarrassed.

"Wow can someone say whipped" he mumbled to himself.

"I'm sorry britt look I do love you but he interrupted me trying to apologize to you and that wasn't gonna slide, it's just my instinct" she rambled.

"Listen little girl I forgive you because it's kinda embarrassing _me_ from how whipped you are so I'll just get you a ticket and we'll be on our way okay, okay" he said trying to get out of there as fast as possible.

She just sat there looking down and embarrassed written all over her face. Brittany reached over and rubbed her back trying to comfort her. The police officer returned and saw the look on her face and instantly felt bad for her. "Look kid it's ok to be whipped it just means you'll do anything for the one you love and that's a good thing so don't be embarrassed be happy you have someone and you can give them all your love and more" The officer said sincerely.

"Yeah san no need to be embarrassed as long as you love me it's alright" Brittany said with a big smile on her face.

She smiled at Brittany and then looked up at the guy standing next to the car.

"Thanks officer who knew you people would be so helpful" Santana said with a small smile.

"Ey well you know, you know what I'm not going to give you a ticket since you're the only people I've stopped today and actually liked" The officer said.

"What, you don't have to do that" Brittany said feeling guilty.

"Um Britt I'm actually going to take this offer cause' if I have one more ticket I'm getting my car taken away so yeah, thank you very much and we'll be on our way" she said in a rush.

"Haha, yeah well okay be safe" he said sounding like a parent.

And with that he left.

"Well that was weird I just got comforted by a cop. Yep can't wait to tell the other's this" she said feeling weird.

"I liked him, he was cool and don't lie you liked him too" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Yeah, yeah whatever" she said playing.

And with that she drove off headed to puck's.

"San I'm still thirsty" Brittany whined.

And there starts Santana's whippedness.


	4. VoiceMails

**A/N:Here's another chap. sorry for it not being the party but for sure the next one will be I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Glee if I did Tina would be talking more, Artie would be able to keep a girlfriend and Brittana, well there would just be Brittana Brittana Brittana all day long and would probably be the couple getting married in season 3 minus the whole crash thing.**

* * *

Voice Mails.

"I'm just surprised no one called" Santana said after her promising to mix something amazing for her boo when they got there.

"Yeah me too wonder why, let me check" Brittany said checking her phone.

**Brittany's Phone**

_7 missed calls 2 voicemails_

"San I have 7 missed calls and 2 voicemails" she said confused.

"What check my phone" Santana said confused also.

"Okay".

**Santana's Phone**

_14 missed calls 4 voicemails_

"You have 14 missed calls and 4 voicemails" she said matter of factly.

"Now why do I have more than you?" Santana said playfully.

"I don't know" she answered playing back knowing why though.

"Listen to them and put it on speaker yours first though" Santana said curious to why she had more than Brittany.

"Kay"

**Brittany's Phone**

"_First message" "Um hi Britt this is Quinn calling to see where you guys are at but I probably don't want to know __**What**__ your doing but like can you guys hurry it up so we can start the party alright thanxx bye Britt" Beep_

"Quinn is just so polite isn't she, Press the next one B"

Brittany presses the screen.

"_Second message" "….. … … …"_

"Awww I didn't know Tina cared about us that much" Brittany said holding her hand up to her chest.

"Yeah that was really heartfelt I'm glad she's considered our friend cause we can definitely count on Asian #1" Santana said liking Tina a lot more.

"Okay now listen to mine" Santana said already bored of the love fest.

**Santana's Phone**

"_First new message" "I ain't gon give no introduction all I'm gon say is get yo ass here now or I will find you and make you sit and listen to Rachel give a long ass documentary on the musical style of Barbra fucking Streisand. Bring yo ass on". Beep._

"_Sceond new message" "Santana I now know what you two were doing and I do not appreciate you doing that while on our time we have very important matters to take a great deal on. And we would like that you got here on time. I really want to get inebriated tonight so could you please quicken your pace there are people waiting and slowly getting angry with you, like Quinn and Mercedes for example so be sure to past by them quickly when you go through the door.(In the background) "Give me the fucking phone". "Okay Santana I suggest you get here as quickly as possible cedes and Quinn are seething with rage." Beep._

"Holy shizzle! She sounded angry as hell and why didn't the beep take Rachel off early, that had to be _The_ longest voicemail ever". Santana said in awe.

"_Third new voicemail" "…__**….**_"

"Well now I take back what I said about her in the beginning she's a total meany" Santana said in a hurt voice.

"Aww San it's ok I'm sure she's just a little mad and was emmansapating" Brittany said in a comforting voice.

"_Exaggerating _Britt but it's ok let's listen to the last one"

"_Fourth new message" "Get. Your. Ass. Here. NOW. I swear to the holy lands-"No your not supposed to swear to the holy lands"_(A voice that sounded a lot like Joes filled the background)_ "NOT NOW JOE, I will tear you limb from limb and then feed them to Finn the goat I know you don't any part of you close to Finn so get your 'I'm so horny all the time I don't even know when a party starts' ass over here NOW!". Beep._

"Wow! She seemed a little angry didn't she?" Santana asked.

Now it was Brittany's turn to look at her with a'Ya think!' look.

"Well were here! Yay!" Santana said cautiously.

It was true she had just pulled in the drive way when the message ended.

"San I'm scared of what they're going to do to you when we get in there." She said frightened.

"Eh they're not going to do anything they were just bluffing" Santana said with a nervous laugh.

"Okay well c'mon" She pulled out of the car but Santana's hand that was in hers wasn't moving.

"San are you scared?" she asked concerned and teasingly.

"N-no I just thought the car was a better seat then the sofa in the basement in there" Santana replied nervously.

"C'mon if someone tries to attack you then I'll be your body guard then okay" she said nodding waiting for Santana to nod with her.

"Hey how come you got the nice voice mails and I got the 'I'm gon' kill you!' voicemails?" "Shhh" Brittany said patting her head.

"Kay" she took in a deep breath and started walking towards the door but was stopped when the door burst open.

"Oh shit!"


	5. Switching Behaviors

**A/N:Okay next chap. is sexy times plz rate on how i do cause this is the very first time i'm writing a sex scene so... yeah.**

* * *

"_Oh shit"_

"Run!" Brittany yelled towards Santana.

Santana ran back to the car to get in but it was locked so she ran towards the street.

Quinn was running after her while Mercedes watched not bothered to run after her cause Quinn had this.

"Quinn don't kill her!" Brittany yelled looking frightened for Santana and guilty because she felt amused at all of this at the same time.

"Santana use your Sylvester training methods and run, run as fast as you can!" Rachel yelled in fear that they would be one down in the Regionals competition.

All the boys stood there with their mouths open in awe.

Santana was running around cars and maneuvering all around the street while Quinn was chasing her.

"Give it up fabray after you had that baby you've been lacking all that stamina, your not catching me any time soon"

As soon as she ended that sentence she tripped over the curb on the side of the street, normally she would have kept her balance but tonight she had high heeled boots and couldn't control where she fell.

She fell and tumbled over into the grass where everyone else were. When she got up she brushed herself off like nothing had happened.

"San! Are you ok did you break something" Brittany came up and rushed her in the house before Quinn could get to her.

"Hey guys" Tina said when the girls arrived in the house, why she wasn't outside was a mystery. But the girls didn't even acknowledge her, like she wasn't even there.

They went to sit on the couch as soon as they did Quinn came in with Mercedes trailing behind.

Santana immediately got scared.

When Quinn approached her Brittany stood up and blocked her path to Santana.

"No! Santana didn't do anything wrong and we weren't late on purpose we swear, we didn't even get a chance to get it on" Brittany said with her brave face on and a hand in front of her pushing Quinn back from getting any further.

"Look Quinn I know Santana and the look on her face definitely says 'I'm scared shitless and didn't even get to screw my girl today before I died' so I know she didn't mean to be late".

"Is this true, were you screwing with us or is it true that you were late for a reason?" she questioned with her and Mercedes looking suspicious.

"Yes we're telling the truth I swear to "The holy lands" she said quoting what quinn said on the voicemail.

"Hey! What did I say about swearing to the holy lands you don't do that!"

"Shut up for the last time Joe! Damn" Quinn exclaimed for the ninth time today seriously this dude is really dedicated to his holy people.

"Why _are_ you late then?" Sam asked.

"Never mind that can we just get this party started I really could use a beer" Santana huffed it's been a long afternoon.

"Hell to the yeah I need some shots how bout you girl?" Mercedes asked Quinn already forgetting why she was mad in the first place.

"Sure"

"WOOOOOOOO PARTYYYYY"

Everyone looked toward Tina.

"What?" she asked self consciously.

"Y-you can talk" Rachel said in an amazed voice with her eyes wide.

"Of course i can talk" Tina said in a confused voice.

Everyone just stared at Tina as if she had an extra head.

"She talked again" Puck said in awe.

She just rolled her eyes at their ignorance.

"Asian #1 that was some pretty harsh words on my voicemail didn't know you had it in you" Santana said as she bumped her with her right shoulder and wrapped her left around her blond.

"Eh well you know"

"Okay enough of this sappy shit Chang turn the music up"

He put his iphone in the doc and pressed his playlist which started 'I like it like that Hot Chelle Rae ft New boyz'.

Santana immediately went to the kitchen and got her blonde beauty her best mixed concoction that she promised before she got her own drink. Yeah somewhere in her line of vision she can see a whip and the sound of it getting whipped.

After about 2 hours later everyone was drunk except bout a couple people but things were falling into place and everyone was in their own drunkin state.

But something wasn't right. People weren't acting themselves, they were acting like each other.

Instead of a clingy Rachel, it's stripper Rachel. Then there was mean Brittany and Tina. Next it was laughing Santana and Lauren. And then clingy Mercedes and crying Quinn. Even the guys (who were drunk) noticed it.

"Yo, dude, dude w-why is r-rach s-stripping over there I-I thought it was b-brittany who stripped." Sam pointed out to Puck.

He had to squint his eyes a little to see Rachel stripping.

"Woah that is Rachel what's she doing up there but she does look smoking. Hey Rach you look smoking come down here and give daddy a kiss"

"Don't talk to her like she's a whore she doesn't wanna give you and your nasty mouth a kiss she doesn't want you!" Quinn who was sobbing at this point said.

"Hey Sam I don't know why everyone's always talking bout your lips they-they look big and juicy li-like you can j-just kiss them aaaall day" Mercedes said as she was clinging to Sam.

"Why does everyone pay attention to you! I'm a fucking original and you get to have parents! That's outrageous I don't even get parent's or a development I don't even know _who_ my parents is that is bull shit this fucking sucks!"

Mike got caught in a corner and is now trapped by the wrath of Tina.

"Hahahahahahahaha why the hell am I laughing so god damn much" Lauren said as she was attacked by a pillow when it hit her she burst into another fit of laughs.

As soon as Santana saw that pillow hit her she was gone, she was having a hard time to breath and didn't have enough time to catch it when Brittany came up to her.

"Why the fuck are you laughing so much and what's so funny! Huh. Do _you_ even know why your laughing!" Brittany said looking pissed.

"Huh. Whaaa? No I don't know why I'm laughing" Santana said trying to act sophisticated but horribly failed cause she started laughing again.

"Well shut the hell up! There is no reason you should be laughing if you don't know why your laughing! And you know what, your drink sucked what the hell was it ass on rocks? It sucked so bad that I bet a porn star wouldn't even want to be friends with it! But that's just you and your crappy skills at mixing drinks so maybe I shouldn't blame the drinks, you're the blame for this fucked up drink, you suck!

Santana sat there and blinked her eyes 5 times while tilting her head and then just burst out laughing hysterically till her side started to hurt.

This caused lauren to start up again while Brittany just left them. She was getting irritated.

"Wooop woop woop shake it get it girl!" Artie yelled at Rachel who was still on top of the back table and still dancing.

"Go, go, go, go" all the guys yelled in unison.

Quinn just came out the bathroom and still crying with tissue in her hand when she saw there was a group formed around Rachel. She sprinted over there and planned to yell at them but started sobbing instead.

"Leave Rachel alone, leave her alone she doesn't want any of this attention. She's just a normal person like us! Just leave her alone!" she sobbed/screamed. Rachel looked down and saw her sobbing and the guys leaving quickly.

"Quinn what's wrong and why is all the guys leaving am I not p-pretty enough aww man I knew drinkin a-a-all this al-al ac- liq-li- drinks was a bad I-Idea" she finished pouting but tried to get on top of the table again but failing cause all the alcohol she consumed.

"No no you are very p-pretty r-rach very. And I don't know why I'm crying I just am." Quinn said as another round of tears were beginning to fall.

"No no don't cry Quinny um" Rachel looked around which she wished she hadn't cause she got kinda dizzy.

"C'mon" She and pulled her to puck mom's room. And shut the door.

"Hey Sammy your l_ips_" she cut her own self to grab his face and kiss the shit outta him not that he's complaining.

"Man sam and quinn is getting some I mean this is my home how come I didn't get no lady yet?" Puck said looking around.

"C'mon Tina come on outta of there. It's not my fault they gave me a mom and dad before you but I'm sure you'll get one. Tina? Tina?" mike said knocking on the door sloppily.

"I'm not talking to you get away from the door you asshole!." She yelled and kicked the door.

"Hey britt I gotta tell you a secret okay?" Santana whispered in her ear much to her annoyance.

"What!"

"SHHHHHHH' She giggled while putting her index finger to her mouth.

"Okay," she moved to her ear. "I love you" she whispered then burst out laughing.

"Hahahahahahaha I'm so funny I should be a comedian yeah and the comedian bar thingy would be called 'can you smell what the snixx is mixing' hahahahahaha I'm just on a roll today" she laughed.

"Your not funny you stink. And why do I want to fuck you right now? Damn it your laughing got to me, c'mon" she said thinking out loud.

"Where we going" Santana asked being dragged by her blonde.

"Where do you think to puck's guest room to get our lady sexin' on. Now c'mon."

Santana sure didn't want to protest, first she got them killer jokes in and now she gets to get's it on with her girl at that moment the only thing going through her mind right now is 'Life is great'.

"You they went to go get it on?" Kurt asked Blaine while int he corner snuggled up to him.

"Of course cause it's not unusual-"

"Here we go again" Kurt muttered.


	6. Dominating and Embarrassing

**A/N: I already know the 'sexy ****times' sucked but it was my first time so yeah.**

* * *

"Tell me what's wrong and why your crying" Rachel said as she was sitting on the bed next to quinn resisting the urge to take her clothes off.

"I-I don't know!" Quinn responded with loud sobs.

"I th-think I know what you need" Rachel got up and headed out the door and came back with more alcohol just what they needed.

"Thank you" quinn said crying finally stopped sobbing.

"Drink up" she said and took shot of vodka

Quinn took a shot too and already felt another round of tears coming, while Rachel's urge to take her clothes grew larger.

"Must. Resist. Urge to. Take. Clothes off." Rachel chanted to herself.

Quinn looked at her funny thinking she needed to go to the bathroom and was embarrassed so she reached over and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's ok do what you need to do"

"Oh thank god cause I don't think I would have been able to control it any longer."

She took her shirt off and sighed.

"W-what are y-you doing?" Quinn asked nervous.

"I'm taking my shirt off"

"I-I th-thought b-but y-you a-and" she stumbled over her words thinking this is going to be a long night.

"Blaine get off of the furniture and stop singing teenage dream, it's getting old!" Kurt yelled at Blaine cause' he's been singing for an and half hour now.

"You are soooo good lookin" Mercedes kept repeating since about 2 shots ago.

Mike was still pounding on the door trying to get Tina outta of there.

"Aww dude put your clothes back on no one wants to see that ugh!"

"Don't stop believin'!" Finn yelled through the house as he was running.

"Hahahahaha " Sam was wheezy laughing and squeaking kinda in between.

"I don't know what I had seen in him" Kurt said looking displeased at what he was seeing.

As soon as they reached the room Brittany pushed Santana up against the wall and smashed their lips together causing the latina to moan. She used this opportunity to dip her tongue in her mouth. This caused both of them to moan at the instant their tongues met.

Brittany quickly recovered and pushed Santana on the bed and straddled

"Tonight it's me who's in charge so don't speak and no touching or there will be consequences" Brittany growled out.

Santana throat caught dry at the tone of britt's voice. She looked with wide eyes and nodded her head making sure not to touch.

"Good girl now lie back and no touching!"

She attacked the latina's neck with bites and licks making sure to leave a mark after their through.

Santana rolled her head back in pleasure as waves of arousal shot down her body and between her legs.

Brittany rolled up Santana's shirt just above her navel and sucked the skin there she knows that's her sweet spot and is trying to make her squirm. Brittany tugged at her shirt, telling her to lift up through movements, the only time she can move.

Santana quickly obliged and lifted to get the shirt off of her.

As soon as the shirt was off Brittany palmed her through her bra. Santana moaned at the contact and squirmed under her blonde.

While she palmed her breast she used her left to unhook Santana's bra and toss it across the room with her shirt.

She lowered her mouth to suck on a dark pink nipple. Santana whimpered when a hot mouth took in her nipple.

She licked and sucked and swirled on them and went to its twin to do the same. She couldn't take it anymore of this teasing she needed her now.

She moved her hand and touched Brittany hair. Brittany removed her mouth away from her nipple with a pop and looked at Santana.

"Now didn't I say their will be consequences if you touched? But you don't listen, so now you get a punishment but since it was a little touch you don't get the full consequence."

She moved down and swiftly moved the skirt and panties out of the way and thrust into her hard.

"Ahhhh" she yelled out at the sudden intrusion.

"See when I told you no touching I meant no touching" She thrust inside her every time she said touching.

"But I guess you want to be a bad girl today huh? Cause your not listening tonight. So how bout I show you who's bad in this relationship." And with that she moved in and out at a fast pace and hard thrusts.

The pain hurt so good. If this weren't enough to send over edge then it was the hard but slow movements on her clit that broke her damn.

But Brittany wasn't finished yet she moved down to in between her legs and licked her slit from top to bottom. She swirled around her clit and sucked while relishing in the taste of how she tasted.

"_shit_ god britt." she moaned balling her hand in the sheets of the bed scared of what might happen if she put her hands in britt's hair.

She sucked and licked on her clit then lowered her tongue positioning it to her entrance. She thrusts in and massages her inner wall that was already tightening.

Santana was seeing stars cause of britts magic tongue, it goes to just the right places.

One more thrust and her orgasm hit harder than it has ever before. She thinks she blacked out for a while.

"BLAINE! Get down from there now!" Kurt yelled blaine was on top of a shelf in a corner and singing I kissed a girl but stopped suddenly.  
"Hey where's Rachel? I haven't seen her in a while."

Meanwhile in puck's mom room.

"Um Rachel do you know where my underwear is? Rachel?"

On the bed is a loudly snoring was Rachel and quinn's panties under her head.

"What the hell she were woke like two seconds ago how the hell did she fall asleep that fast?" she muttered to her self.


End file.
